lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
*nongusta - \n dislike **Me... gusta. Simon *aporta + wager **Tu intende "aposta", me pensa. Simon *bireria - brewery? **Bon idea. Simon *suportor - proponent? **Si, o "defendor" o "proposor". Simon * tota ajuntada jorj *artisania - craft? **"Artisania" es la state de un artisan. El es probable bon per la sensa de "craft" simil a "capasia", ma "craft" ave comun la sensa de un ativia (the act of crafting something). Per esta me sujesta "ativia artisanal". "To craft" es "crea artisanal". Simon **me pensa ce "artisania" es sufisinte bon per "craft" en la astrata. "crea" o "fabrica" sufisi per "to craft", me pensa (como nos no ave ance un forma verbal per "art"). *manteni de casa - housekeeping? *mantenor de casa - housekeeper? **Me pensa ce "maneja" catura plu bon la idea. Si on "manteni", on oserva e fa reparas cuando nesesada. Simon **bon *pretia - clergy, priesthood? **Esta es bon per la state de un prete, ce es un de la sensa de "priesthood". Ma "clergy" (e la otra sensa de "priesthood") sinifia "pretes", no? Simon **tu es coreta, natural. me pensa ce nos nesesa posable un otra parola per "clergyman" (etc) plu ce "prete", no? **"Clergy" es la persones encargada per fa labora relijios, xef en la eglesa cristian. Posable "eglesor(es)"? Nos nesesa ance un parola per "ordain, ordination". Me suposa ce monces ave "ordinas" (como dominican, etc). Simon *majistrado - magistrate? **Suposable. O "judor local/minor". Simon **judor local pare bon. *petras, bricas - masonry? **Esce "masonry" pote es bricas? Me no usa comun la terma, ma me ave la impresa ce el es per petras. Posable "opera de petra" (stonework, a work made of stone). Me no gusta multe ce "opera" sinifia "operation, functioning" e ance "opus, work of art". Esce "opus" no pote es "un opo" :-) ? Simon **asi, nos ave "brick mason". ma bon. **Asi, simil, nos dise "stonemason", ma "mason" es asi normal un sinonim de "stonemason" (o de "francamason"). Simon *opera — v operate (machinery, surgery), function, work; n operation, functioning; job, piece of work, work of art, opus; opera * > opera - v operate, do surgery, do business; n operation, doing business; piece of work, work of art, opus; opera (operate machinery > maneja; operate, manage, or run a business > dirije; function, work > funsiona) **malopera — v n malfunction (> malfunsiona) **opera de banco — n banking practice (oce) **opera en curso — n work in progress (oce) **opera major — n magnum opus, greatest work, masterpiece (> opera mestral) **opera mestral — n masterpiece (oce) **opera perforada — n openwork (oce) **operante — a operating, functioning, working (> funsionante) **posoperal — a postoperative (> possirurjial) (me demanda a me: nos permete vocales duple con prefisas, per ce no consonantes duple? pe nonnormal, como coopera...) **preoperal — a preoperative (> presirurjial) * La idea de move "function, work" a "funsiona" es eselente. Sur la consonantes duple, me ave jeneral no problem. Me ia desira speles como "nonnormal" ante un tempo longa, ma me ia sede a tu prefere per la consonantes simple. Me dise "jeneral" car me opina ce "des-" en "dessifri", "desjela", etc es alga fea. "Des-" es un prefisa multe frecuente. Con la otra prefisas pertinente (non-, pos-, vis-, bon-, e mal-), la consonante duple pare plu bon e plu clar. Simon *sightsee? **Vide la monumentos? Visita la locas per vide? Visita la atraes turiste? Simon *work the soil - cultiva la tera? **Si. Simon *notions - coseria (per la boteca)? benes de cose? **Me no ia conose esta sensa de "notions" – el no esiste asi. Nos nomi el "haberdashery" (boteca, ojetos) e "haberdasher" (vendor). "Coseria" no plase, posable car "cosa" es un parola multe plu comun. "Benes de cose" es bon. Me sujesta "boteca de cose". Simon *hardware? hardware store? *ironmonger? **"Hardware store" e "ironmonger" es la mesma cosa. "Ironmonger" es la nom brites, ma nos dise ance "hardware store", cual ia veni probable de America. Me sujesta "boteca de utiles". Simon *produce - vejetales e frutas? **Produidas, cresedas. Simon *assortment? **Colie miscada? Nos nesesa ance ajunta "miscellany" a "misca", e "miscellaneous" a "miscada". Simon